Naruto U
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Rewrite of Most Unpredictable Saiyan with a different plot and I might remove the Category.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note**_: This is a rewrite of the story, Most Unpredictable Saiyan. This will be my first time writing a manipulative Naruto story that want's to take over Konoha so I hope I get good replies for this.

Before You begin reading, let me point out that there will be A LOT of differences between both stories like the characters and the plot so if you were expecting it to be the same as before them I am sorry as I have to disappoint you.

This chapter was started and finished in a day, I hope that my hard work will lead to your satisfaction.

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Naruto or any crossover Anime elements you see in this stories including moves and characters.

* * *

**_xXx Chapter One xXx_**

* * *

*Twitch*

A small body twitched from the ground underneath a couple of gravels. The body had a spiky mane of blonde hair and was the average height of a six year old but what will someone that age be doing out here instead of his home? Ever heard the statement curiosity killed the cat well in this case it nearly killed the young boy.

He got up from the rubble as he remembered how he ended up in this mess and tsked at how careless he had been for leaving the village ground at night but it was the only way to get away from the glares he received after he was immediately thrown out of the orphanage.

He remembered passing the gates and the guards didn't even notice him leaving the area, something that speaks about the incompetence of their skills - oh and did he forget to say that he knew how to read and write and was smart for his age with having an photographic and analytical mind?

It was how he was able to connect the pieces of the puzzle that had been avoiding him since he learnt how to notice things at the age of three, how he noticed that the attack of the Kyuubi and his birthday were linked and how he noticed the insults thrown his way.

The answer to that one term was a word he heard from a lone ANBU when he thought that he was asleep. And it didn't take that much for him to head straight to the library to figure out what the term meant and since then he tried to have contact with his 'host' but before we get to far, he remembered that once left the gate, he felt something calling him so he followed the 'pull' and one thing lead to another and he ended up in some sort of ruin that held a seal.

He also noticed the seals around the place almost like a barrier of some sort and when he looked up to expect the hole he came in to be there, he saw nothing.

Getting that familiar pull again, the blonde haired child looked up to see that it was the seal on the wall that was giving that feeling and as he walked towards it, it started to glow green emitting some sort of strange energy.

Feeling curious again, he reached out to touch the seal only to receive the worst shock of his life that knocked him out completely with smoke traces around his body the moment the glow died down.

_Moments Later_

Naruto still didn't know how long he was knocked out; it felt like hours and he ended up in some sort of sewer like place with pipes. Following the pipes to hope it lead to an exit, Naruto came face to face with a big gate with a paper in the middle with the words 'Seal' carved into it.

Walking forward to see what was in the gate Naruto was met with a pair of glaring red eyes that startled him a bit and before he knew it, orange bubbles started to form around the eyes.

"**So we meet at last.**" The voice of the eyes spoke to Naruto who was being curious much to its annoyance "**You've been trying to contact me so I might as well should have expected that especially with what has happened hours before you arrived here.**"

"What exactly happened?"

"**The moment you touched that seal, we had an unwanted visitor that had the shape of a humanoid bug do more human than anything,**" The voice explained then snorted "**idiot thought that he could face me but what he didn't know was that he made a nice meal and after absorbing him I was shocked at the memory I absorbed from him.**"

"Why?"

"**I think you should see for yourself**." The voice said and immediately Naruto was assaulted with memories of battles between what looked like people that will make the Madara look like a child - and one of the fighters was a teenager! (Android to Cell Saga)

Once the memories stopped Naruto closed his eyes in thought "Such powers…" He said "Imagine what I could do with them, all the possibilities…"

"**Unfortunately your body is too weak to deal with such power.**" The voice said with a smirk and a Naruto was about to protest he sent a burst of killer intent to shut the blonde up "**Luckily for you as you were knocked out I started to work on some things from inside here to improve your bodies make up and add a few new features to it - No you won't grow additional limbs.**"

The creature responded as it knew the question Naruto wanted to ask "**With training, when you reach the age of 13 you will be as strong as that blonde teen that fought that bug man and to add to that I also added a few 'extra insurance' as well, think of it as a set of gifts from me.**"

"Why are you helping me?"

"**Kid, I've been with you since you were born and I know what you want to do and know that you are weak to do it and I will not work with a weak Jinchuuriki.**" The voice said "**I am also in the process of giving you a very powerful bloodline that will thump others insanely, it's one of the gifts I choose to give you.**"

"Bloodline?"

"**The bloodline is of three parts, Body, Eyes, and Chakra.**" The voice explained "**The body part is a surprise but the eyes/doujutsu will be able to help you place anyone you want under an unbreakable Genjutsu by implanting thoughts in their heads - thoughts that they will never want to do but decide to do it - and by the time the others are notice it will be too late and they won't be able to pinpoint the caster of said Genjutsu.**"

Here Naruto had to smirk at the ability he had, it surely had its ups but he knew that the voice wasn't done and he was proven to be correct when he continued "**Also, one you glance at other dojutsu users with the doujutsu activated your eyes will copy every secret the enemy doujutsu has, it will be your choice if you want to use them though and I will be able to hide when your doujutsu is activated so people won't notice.**"

"Awesome." Naruto whispered before he looked back up with a questioning glance "Anything else?"

"**Yes, you can be able to give an ability of your choosing to anyone you want as long as they can be trusted and the best part is, **_**they can't use it against you.**_"

"Oho, this will be nice." Naruto said as he rubbed his palms together before he smirked "Kyuubi, I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"**Yes I think it will.**" The now revealed Kyuubi said "**And my name is Kurama, remember to use it only when your alone.**"

Naruto just smiled along with his new friends before they started plotting on how to get his body in shape.

_2 days Later_

Naruto was sitting on the ground resting his back on the wall of the seal room he was in two days ago. He remembered the feeling he got when he woke up just hours ago. It was amazing, he felt like this body could do anything but he and his new friend Kurama decided that doing anything now will be suicide so they decided to first of all train in taijutsu.

One thing he did notice that was different though was his hair, it was red instead of orange and when he asked Kurama he replied that it was going to be the only visible side effect and others like his new Super Hearing will be known only to him - though the villagers will react more violently with his hair color being the color of the fur of the beast that attacked him.

Second thing they decided to do was scope out potential mates and allies so that while he takes over the village he could use the female to pleasure himself but to think of that at this age was not right even for him and Kurama said that once the Doujutsu was complete, he can start with that mission.

The third was to create a personality that people will come to like easily, something that won't be a problem for him since he was already in the process of doing that and with the admirers he could get from that, taking over the village would be very easy for him and he was sure that when he did, no one would be able to oppose him and forth, Kurama decided to tell him about allies from other villages that could help him in his endeavour and with the cry for help he was receiving from one of his brothers, he decided that Kiri would be their first stop but that will be years later so with that in mind, Naruto got up walked out of the exit that suddenly opened for him, already planning on how to get started on his training and also get a set of new clothes.

* * *

_2 years Later_

* * *

After the discovery of the time displacement in his mindscape, Naruto decided to use it to his advantage and mentally train for years to master a fighting style. Seeing that none of the fighting styles available, Naruto and Kurama decided to create one for him that will work with both speed and strength and able to effortlessly fuse with Kenjutsu if possible, something they decided to call the way of the dragon or simply Ryuken.

Working with that Taijutsu style proved fruitful with Naruto because it helped increase a hidden set of reserves he didn't know he had and after a year of perfecting it, he decided to find out how to unlock his hidden reserves, something he did rather easily after finding out that it was Ki, a separate sort of energy that makes up chakra.

Kurama suggested that he'd recreate the moves that he saw from the memories that he witnessed and so far he was able to recreate **The Big bang attack**, **The destructo disk**, **The Solar Flare and the Kamehameha wave, and the final flash.**

Though he was in the process of creating a combination of the two attacks and that proved very difficult but he was sure he would get it.

Another thing that was fruitful was the completion of his Doujutsu. In its normal appearance, his normal Azure blue eyes will dull a bit making the color lighter more of a pale blue shade while a ring will appear over his pupil when he asked Kurama what that ring represents, the answer, a stage as the eyes are not only for Genjutsu but they help increase his power output by 25%. The next will be 50% and the final will be 100%. (Think of it as an alternative for the SSJ hairstyle)

The third year of training in his mind he was able to create the personality he wanted that was sure to fool everybody he wanted fooled, the personality of the perfect gentleman and all he needed was something to make the appearance complete according to him and Kurama suggested glasses and when asked why, Kurama told him that the glasses he gets would be able to hide whenever he used his Doujutsu.

The fourth year was when he decided to get a grip on his ninja background so with as much stealth he could offer, he decided to go to the library and get scrolls relating to that subject and was disappointed when he couldn't get in but add a little charm by taking off his glasses and placing the librarian under a genjutsu and like that he was easily allowed access.

He went to the ninja section and read all the scrolls available and with his analytical mind and photographic memory, he was able to absorb the knowledge like a sponge. He couldn't read the library in an entire day so he came back one month later after he practiced each section he read starting from Chakra control to Elemental manipulation.

He didn't even touch the sections on medical Ninjutsu as he is able to regrow any lost limbs instantly so it was useless but that didn't mean he would not steal it for other purposes after all it's part of being a ninja, theft.

During the fifth year in his mind, Naruto figured that he would give his mental training a break and decide to enroll in the academy now that he was eight years old and the Hokage agreed with the plan completely, I mean what good will a Jinchuuriki be if he didn't receive some sort of Ninja training?

So here he was coming returning home to his apartment after a short day of class, well short and annoying. He fixed his thin rectangular glasses on his nose before turning into a corner that lead to his apartment quicker as he thought about what he was going to do later on but he had one problem currently, the Uchiha. They are probably the ones with the potential to stop him as their eyes give them the ability to copy his moves and he didn't know if Ki was one of them but he wasn't willing to take any chances.

One other thing they had that frightened him a bit was their Mangekyo sharingan and should every member of the clan have one, all it took was a Super Powered Amaterasu to the skin to finish him off and of course, their so called ultimate defence a.k.a Susano. The Uchiha needed to be gotten rid off before they all become as powerful as their ancestor and decide to do something to put a wrench in his plans.

"Well what do we have here?"

'_Speak of the devil...' _

Two black haired shinobi, both medium build, with the Uchiha Fan on their clothes stood in front of Naruto. A third walked with moving a sack over his shoulder and looked to see why his friends stopped before he smiled.

"Isn't this great? We get the clan heiress and get to kill the demon brat all in one day." The third man said while the second one spoke.

"I don't know man, kidnapping a the clan heiress from those mindwalkers…"

"Relax, they won't know it's us." The first one soothed with a cocky voice "Besides by the time they notice she's missing we would have already had her in one of our bunkers where we would be able to use her to make very powerful Uchiha unlike the disappointments we had with those Hyuga."

"Yeah, those seals we found were very well hidden." The second said "But we can thank the heavens that this one doesn't have a seal."

"Ho whats this?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow behind his glasses. He fixed them and got a closer look at the bag able to make out a struggling body and shook his head in disappointment "Kidnapping a child and planning to do unspeakable things to her tututut."

"What's going on here?" The first Uchiha spoke insulted at the boys disrespect.

"Yeah let's get him - *zzzt*" The third Uchiha's back was hunched forward with his mouth open and a hole in his chest straight through his heart.

"What the -

"See how easy that was?" Naruto smoothly said blowing his smoking finger while the remaining two Uchiha looked at him in rage. They didn't even bother as the bag dropped on the ground as they both activated their fully matured sharingan in rage before they both morphed into a pinwheel variation of it.

"You killed my best friend!"

"You killed my brother!"

"Yeah see, I don't actually care about your concerns so why don't we make this simple?" Naruto said removing his glasses as he closed his eyes.

"I'll Kill YOU!"

As Naruto opened their eyes everything was dark for both Uchiha's and the last thing they saw was the smiling face of Naruto Uzumaki with a pair of really strange eyes.

_Moments Later_

"Dear me that was easy." Naruto said as both Uchiha walked out of the alley they were in before grabbing the bag that had the moving body and disappearing in a burst of speed to his apartment before the ANBU see him here.

He was at the door of his apartment before placing the bag in front of it and pushing the door open. Naruto then placed the bag on his couch and opened it to see a pale blonde girl at about his age with a very pretty face that had him blushing a bit.

'_**Looks like someone has a crush~'**_

'_Shut up.'_

Shaking her up, he watched as she opened her pale blue eyes that widened in fear as it glanced around hoping not to see those three men who kidnapped her only to relax as she saw the concerned face of a boy who she thought was very cute even with those glasses.

"It's all right," Naruto softly said calming her fears "I got rid of those three bastards that kidnapped you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and from the pale blonde hair and eyes I'm guessing that you are from the Yamanaka Clan." Naruto said as he chuckled causing Ino to pout in embarrassment.

"How did you get rid of them," a curious Ino asked wanting to know what he did while ignoring his assumption as they were both the same age so their strength level should be the same.

"That my dear friend, is a secret." Naruto said with his finger tapping her lips "But I do hope that this teaches you a lesson about certain clans."

"It certainly does." Ino said knowing that when she enters the academy that she will not be fangirling around any Uchiha.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go home." Naruto said looking at the time in his living room causing Ino to have her eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Daddy's going to kill me!" Ino shouted before she got up from the couch and ran to the door "Thanks for saving me." She said as she ran out of the door and before Naruto was about to head to his room, he quickly felt a pair of lips on his cheek before they withdrew. He turned around seeing Ino dashing quickly out of the room and he looked on with a smile before he frowned as he sensed the arrival of an ANBU through his window.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us to meet the Hokage." The ANBU with a dog mask said to Naruto who sighed and asked them to lead the way.

* * *

_In the Hokage's office_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi just sighed as he recalled the meeting he had with his former teammates about a worrying issue that has only grown, the issue of the Uchiha.

Ever since the betrayal of Madara, the Uchiha has been put in a 'Tight Corner' so to speak and it got worse after that Kyuubi attack 8 years ago and that incident put a tight knot in his stomach because of one reason, Uzumaki Naruto.

The name Uzumaki was another thing that made him regret being a Hokage; why? Some years ago, a clan with said name asked for help from him and his shinobi forces. Seeing as they themselves just recovered from war, they were unable to provide that help though one good thing did come out of their -Uzumaki - conflict with Kumo and Iwa. With the Uzumaki on their sights Konoha didn't have to worry about the combined attacks from both villages. Sure he could have sent his students to help but at the time, he was 'Preoccupied' so to say.

Another good thing that came out of it was the securing of the Uzumaki bloodline within the walls of Konoha. Them being a village on their own was troubling with the seals they were oh so proud of and their special chakra, but with them out of the picture and the last Uzumaki remaining loyal to Konoha, he didn't have to worry about the destruction of his village; that's why he was worried about the Uchiha issue.

He had pleaded several times for his teammates to stop this stance of aggression against them so that the Uchiha could feel safe and welcome in their founded village and share their secrets easily but unfortunately they disagreed overwriting his order stating that should they even make the slightest itch against them that the clan will be slaughtered, no if's and buts about it.

"Hokage-sama, we brought Naruto Uzumaki with us as requested." The dog masked ANBU spoke to the Hokage with his professional voice with said glasses wearing boy in front of him.

"Thank you Anbu commander Inu, you may leave."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen turned to look at Naruto Uzumaki with a hidden expression of sadness and worry. Not to long ago, two years to be exact, Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage by a matron he had to give another job to.

It took the Hokage and his ANBU two weeks to search for Naruto only to find him in the forest of death underneath a tree with nothing but his clothes. He was surprised to find out that Naruto was somewhat blind, something he cursed the villagers for so he helped the boy get a pair of glasses but he was surprised as to why the fox didn't heal that ocular damage or why his Uzumaki blood hasn't healed it yet.

"Hello my boy." He greeted.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, to what do I owe this summon?" Naruto kindly asked much to the old man's surprise but he hid it well.

"A body of an Uchiha was spotted blocks away from your apartment earlier this evening," Hiruzen started waiting to see Naruto's expression "Any idea what it was doing there?"

"Forgive my question but why exactly am I being interrogated?" Naruto asked with his eyebrow raised behind his glasses.

"Because your scent was all over the area along with another scent that wasn't an Uchiha so this brings the question as to what happened there." Hiruzen said with a steeled voice as he intertwined his fingers in front of his face, placing his elbows on the table leaning forward.

"The last thing I remember was being cornered when I was walking home from school." Naruto started to explain. "I bumped into the Uchiha with one carrying a sack over his shoulders and when they spotted me, they referred to me as demon brat and said something about abducting a clan heiress." Naruto looked to the Hokage and asked "Why do people keep referring to me as 'demon brat' or 'Kyuubi' Hokage-sama?"

'_He just had to ask that didn't he?'_

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm afraid I can't tell you why that is so." Hiruzen spoke with a sad voice and as he saw the disappointed face of Naruto, his heart sank further before he dismissed said blonde ignoring the issue altogether.

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Walking out of the Hokage's office, Naruto was met with the face of one of the most beautiful women he had seen in his entire life, and he was only 8!

She had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two short bangs with one covering her right eye, and two long bangs, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a black longsleeve mesh shirt underneath a dark blue shirt with a round neck that exposed ¼ of her cleavage to the world while she wore a pair of black shorts and mesh knee guards and sitting on her right hip was her tool pouch.

"Excuse me young man," The female asked "is your Hokage in?"

"Yes he is miss…" Naruto spoke.

"My name is Mei, please to meet you." The woman known as Mei greeted much to the man beside her wearing an eyepatch's shock.

"Mei-sama, we do not have time for this unimportant conversation," The man spoke "the more time we waste the more our forces are killed."

But unknown to the eyepatch guy, something else was going on in his superior's mind.

'_Unimportant… waste time…'_ She looked to the man beside her and smiled a sickly sweet smile "Ao, shut up or I'll kill you."

The man known as Ao stepped back in shock before she turned back to see Naruto with an amused expression on his face.

"As much as I hate to agree with my disrespectful subordinate, I do have an important schedule to keep." Mei told Naruto "I hope you grow up to be a fine young man so that I can sink my claws into you before anyone else."

And with that, Mei left Naruto speechless much to his confusion.

'_Kurama?'_

'_**Yes?'**_

'_Did she just flirt with me?'_

'_**Yes.'**_

'_Good, I thought it was just me.' _Naruto thought before he recovered his bearings and left to his apartment _'It wouldn't hurt to know what she and the old man want to talk about though.'_

'_**I knew I was right to accept you as my Jinchuuriki.'**_

'_Please we both know that you don't have any other alternative.'_

* * *

_Later_

* * *

'_**So, you're actually doing it?'**_Kurama asked Naruto from inside his head as he recalled Naruto using his incredible Super Hearing to listen in on the conversation between the Hokage and Mei.

'_Yup.' _Naruto said as he put on an orange shoulder length short-sleeve T-shirt with a pair of dark blue Gi pants that were tucked in a pair of white boots with an orange tip. He then put on a dark red Gi with a V-neck that revealed his chest and the top part of his body should he not have worn his T-shirt which was then followed by a pair of white gloves that he tightened to fit his hand perfectly and finally, he wore a dark red Gi-belt that was as long as he was tall if left untouched.

Looking at the mirror, Naruto really thanked Kurama for his bloodline as he was able to manipulate a tailor into making this durable outfit that fit him perfectly before he placed his two index fingers in a cross seal and in a puff of smoke, a perfect replica of him appeared that immediately went to put on his original clothes.

With everything set, Naruto placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and remembered the technique he learnt not long ago with thanks to his time displacement advantage, **The Instant Transmission **and concentrated, feeling out the familiar energy of the female he met before and he disappeared in an instant appearing floating over the carriage that was carrying a disappointed Mei and if his calculations were correct, they were heading to Kiri where Kurama spoke about his brother's cry for help and what better way to start with getting an alliance than winning a favour of the Mizukage?

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_This marks the end of chapter one of this story. The next chapter will feature an eight years Naruto vs Yagura and can you guess who will win especially with Ki on their side? It's a no brainer.

What will happen to the Sanbi as Yagura is killed? I don't know yet but it takes two years for the Chakra to reform and two years is all Naruto needs to master the sealing art and create a Jinchuuriki that will be loyal to him and respectful to it's bijuu and no I'm not going to tell you who the Jinchuuriki is.

Naruto is older than the Rookies here by two years but don't worry, he'll still graduate with them as to how though, that will be my secret.

Is Naruto overpowered? The answer is yes and you all know the reason as to why and if some of you don't, then reread the chapter and find out. Even though Naruto _is _overpowered, some characters will be nearly as powerful as him though, some of them will be his allies and very few of them will/might be his enemies.

His Uchiha clan fear is completely logical especially with people having the potential to be as strong as their founder, Uchiha Madara and as strong as he is, he can't take an army of Over powered Uchihas and win... _yet._

I hope this answers your questions for now.

Uzumaki-Son Naruto out.

Remember I love long reviews and I apologize to you all if this story feels rushed in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_Most of this chapter will concentrate on the Kiri war and the fight between Naruto and Yagura and before someone tells me how BS I'm being remember, Naruto has a wide range of Ki attacks that can wipe out entire fleets of armies in a single moment prime examples being Big Bang attack and Frieza's Yellow Death ball - yes he knows how to do that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and a shout out to my friend SinOfDisaster for helping me with the Gatō scene; remember to go to his profile for a Fairy Tail Crossover that he's published featuring Naruto in earthland with power over ice. It was co-written and Beta'd by me and we would love more feedbacks.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Naruto or any crossover elements you will see in this story.

_**Warning: **_Naruto is smarter than the average 8 year old but he's still an eight year old in body.

* * *

_**xXx Chapter Two xXx**_

* * *

Frowning in disappointment at the disagreement between herself and the old Hokage as she was reaching her village, Mei pondered how they were going to win this war. She couldn't ask Iwa or Kumo because there was the chance that the villages could back stab her or worse when hers eventually rises up to power, they will destroy it in a combo-invasion like they did with Uzu which was something she didn't want. She didn't think to ask Suna because while they would prove to be useful, they have problems of their own leaving her with no help and she sure as hell couldn't rely on their Daimyo.

"Mei-sama!"

Mei, snapped out of her thoughts looked at the subordinate that got her attention as she just arrived to cave leading into the rebel base, her home. He looked panicked about something and that bothered her greatly so cautiously she responded,

"Yes?"

"Yagura has a fleet of soldiers right on heading here as we speak!"

"How did he even know where our base is located?" Mei demanded shocked that there might be a spy in the rebels something that cannot be tolerated right now.

"I don't know commander, but what do we do?"

"We do not have the resources to fight an entire army right now," Mei reasoned regretfully before she sighed and said with resolve in her voice "With our lack of allies and the low numbers in our force, I'm left with nothing but to face this threat myself hoping that I will reduce their number enough for you guys to take care of the rest."

"But Mei-sama!?"

"My Lady!"

"Mei-sama, you don't have to do this!" Ao, the eye patch guy said to his commander in panic wondering who would lead the rebels should she not make it alive.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Give up?" a frustrated Mei shouted raising her hands in the air "This is the reason I went to Konoha, to see if they would help but that old goat said that while they are willing to accept refugees from the camp they will not assist because of the recent attack on their village that happened _eight years ago!_"

It was now after that speech that some people noticed the other presence in the room but before they could move to attack the voice of the presence spoke,

"I think I might have a solution." A voice spoke and they all turned to see a familiar face - well, familiar to Mei, Ao, and a third person in the room.

"What are you doing out of your village?" Ao demanded "And how did you find this base? I have half a mind to kill you right where you stand!"

"I believe that you have no right to demand anything of me, _thief._" Naruto snarled as he spoke to Ao that made him take an involuntary step back at the venom behind a false accusation.

"What are you talking about?" the blue haired boy asked confused as to how a boy nearly half his age was able to evade his senses as well as the others in the room.

"You think I don't know that the eye underneath that bandage is a transplanted Byakugan from the Hyūga clan?" Naruto calmly asked as if he were talking to idiots.

"We did what we had to do in order to win the war." Mei said knowing that she was in the wrong here.

"Well then, go and get your family member so that I can integrate their bloodline into my system so that I can survive my village." Naruto said countering what Mei said and he wasn't surprised with the silence he received from her "Good now that I have your attention, I believe that I said that I could help win this war."

"What could a child like you know about warfare?!" Ao demanded after his recovery from the brief shock he had feeling confident once again but that dwindled at the look Naruto threw to him with those intense eyes underneath those glasses. "Back in my time, children like you knew about respe -

"I believe I told you to shut up." Naruto interrupted leaking a bit of KI at this form of disrespect before looking back to Mei who had a raised eyebrow impressed at what she was seeing and feeling.

"I'm impressed that a small boy like you can produce a healthy amount of KI (Killer Intent)" She spoke with honesty underneath her tone.

"I aim to please." Naruto said taking a mocking bow "Now all I request is one favor from the new Mizukage after this army is demolished and another favor after I help defeat Yagura."

"How can we be so sure that -

"Trust me." Naruto said with a smirk removing his glasses revealing his strange and unfamiliar Doujutsu to further shock Mei and the others in the room before he folded them, placed it in his GI shirt and placed his index and middle finger on his forehead disappearing from the base the same way he came in while the rebels looked to each other whispering at this new revelation.

"Mei-sama, what should we do?" the young boy asked from beside his colleague to his leader who had a look of conflict in her eyes before she made a decision.

"I guess all we have to do is trust him." Mei said before she looked on the spot Naruto was last seen with steeled resolve in her eyes "But that doesn't mean we'll not show support to him after all any help is greatly appreciated and we fight to win this war!"

"Hai Mei-sama!"

* * *

_With Naruto_

* * *

Appearing above the lake that he sensed the wave of chakra from Naruto looked down and was surprised at the sheer number of people he saw.

He was actually impressed and a little - _only a little _- bit scared at the fleet of soldiers he saw. He was currently in an inner monologue with his partner in crime,

'_**So how are you going to get rid of them?'**_

'_Big bang attack?'_

'_**...Big bang attack.'**_

Naruto smirked and stretched his right palm to the increasing fleet of soldiers and charged up his Ki energy in his hand into a powerful ball.

Meanwhile the soldiers as they were charging through the lake using their water walking and one soldier looked up to see a figure in the sky and alerted his comrades.

"Hey what's that up in the sky?"

"Is it a bird?" Another one asked.

"Is it a flying ship?"

"You idiot how can something that small be a flying ship?"

"I don't know all right!"

"No, no don't worry about me continue with your pointless bickering." Naruto called out from his spot on the air.

"What was that!?"

"Oh, pay no attention to the anomaly in the sky that is about to kill you all." Naruto said in a coy voice and then smirked before he charged up his aura; you could see a blue flame like aura surrounding him "And pay no attention to the attack charging up in his hands." and as he said that they finally saw the energy ball forming on his palm. One soldier though summed up what the rest were thinking.

"...What the hell is that thing?"

"**Big Bang Attack!**"

A blue spherical beam larger than one of Jiraiya's Gallant Rasengan was launched from Naruto's hand straight through the army who started to cower in fear before they tried to make a break for it but it was too late as the attack hit killing more than half the army in a really big unavoidable explosion.

The rest that made it alive were killed by other means while Naruto admired his amazing work.

"I think that's a work well done." Naruto said.

"Impressive work."

Naruto turned around to see Yagura standing below him on the water while looking at the destruction he caused.

Yagura looked up at Naruto "Tell me; why did you do that?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" Naruto retorted.

"Well, I would like to know your reasons for defying me because I can tell that you're not from this village." Yagura said "You also don't have a bloodline so this in no way should affect you."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed with his finger on his lip with his eyes closed before he opened them revealing his strange eyes to Yagura who honestly looked furious at what was shown to him "think of this as me testing my limit."

"What limits will an 8 year old bloodline freak like you want to test?" Yagura said getting into his ready position "You're just a child."

"Humor me."

"I think I will." Yagura said before his hands went through hand signs with an impressive speed "**Suiton: Taju-Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Multiple Water Dragon Jutsu)**"

Adding more chakra to the technique, Yagura launched a dozen water dragons at Naruto who easily avoided each one of them with the after image technique before he pointed his finger to Yagura and fired a pink finger beam at the Mizukage who instantly used a replacement jutsu to evade his skills.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden mist Jutsu)**"

The air around Naruto became foggy and it was filled with the same chakra source making it difficult for Naruto to track his opponent until he was hit on the back sending him crashing down the lake.

Yagura smirked as he landed in the water fastening his staff on his back before reaching out and sensing Naruto's chakra hoping to trap him and once he did, his hands moved in a sequence of seals,

"**Suiton: Hyakushokuzame! (Water Style: ****One Hundred Man-Eating Sharks!)**"

Naruto who was just recovering from the hit that was sent his way stopped himself from descending further and looked up with a startled expression as he saw a wave of shark's heading his way.

Growling, Naruto launched ki blasts at the first few blasts that were in his front before using the after image technique to dodge the one that was coming from behind him changing its course to hit the one in front of him. The remaining scattered and attacked at random directions charging in to Naruto with an incredible speed but Naruto remembered the barrier that Cell used and immediately went on making his own spherical barrier only it was blue and it was like some sort of spiral ball - imagine a barrier version of the Rasengan - that absorbed some of the sharks.

'_**Kid, you're running out of air.'**_

'_I know, this body isn't strong enough to take this kind of pressure underwater yet.' _Naruto thought back to his friend as he threw a one handed blue energy wave at the sharks that cut their numbers drastically.

Meanwhile Yagura was standing on the surface of the water smirking at the inevitable defeat that was about to happen and sensing some familiar yet foreign chakra, he looked up to see the arrival of the so called 'rebels'. "Useless ants." He mumbled to himself as he focused on the task at hand.

_With Mei_

"Ao details!" Mei ordered to her subordinate who used his transplanted eye and analysis on what was going on and glanced down to the lake seeing something happening.

"Yagura used his man eating shark attack on the child who is impressively avoiding, deflecting or evading each of the sharks." Then Ao looked closer "But it seems that even his lungs cannot withstand the water pressure for so long while he's doing all that."

"So that means if he doesn't come up for air then he'll die."

"Exactly, if nothing is done about it." Ao nodded.

_With Naruto_

'_Alright that's enough.'_ Naruto thought before he charged up his Ki and flew like a spear straight through the incoming sharks hitting and destroying them instantly and at the same time charging to get some air.

Yagura sensing this added more chakra to his attack and produced more sharks to head for Naruto who just continued pushing through as he was seeing the surface of the lake. He knew that he needed more strength and with an extra burst of Ki Naruto made it to the top of the surface head-butting Yagura on his gut sending him to the air but Naruto wasn't done, not for a long shot.

Using an impressive Taijutsu combo Naruto appeared behind the floating body of his opponent giving it a drop kick before appearing in his opponent's front as he was sent flying forward. Naruto saw the body now heading his way and gave him a double punch to the chest followed by a round-house kick to his side before he grabbed the leg of his opponent then was face to face with him placing his hands on Yagura's face charging a Ki blast to his face sending the opponent flying backwards before he landed in the water with a large splash.

Naruto remained on the air and knew that it wasn't done so he spread his hands eagle wide before bringing them together in front of his chest screaming the name of his charged up Ki wave attack,

"**Final Flash!"**

A yellow beam of energy was launched towards the area Yagura landed and it was covered in a huge explosion and splash that had the others blind their eyes but after the commotion died down, what they saw made most shiver in fear for standing in front of them was the three tailed turtle Bijū, Isobu.

"**I will get you, you stupid inbred demon!**"

"Hello pot, I am kettle, how are you?"

"**Enough!**" Then the turtle bellowed in rage before placed all of its three tail's in front of his face gathering all the positive and negative chakra in the surrounding area.

_With Mei_

"What is he doing?" one rebel asked terrified at what their tyrant was doing.

"With a blast like that he could destroy half of the village!" a second one shouted.

"Wait!" Mei stopped with her hand placating the group before she pointed to Naruto who had a blue flame like hue dancing around him "Ao what is he doing?"

"He's gathering foreign energy and focusing it in one point." Ao theorized.

"What does he hope by doing that?"

"I don't know, maybe we wait and see?" Ao suggested.

"I think we should all take cover." The blue haired boy suggested.

"Good idea." Ao agreed and Mei ordered her troops to take cover while they watched what was happening with amazed eyes.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was waiting with calculating eyes as he was charging his attack with as much energy as he could muster having already been informed about the move that the three tailed turtle was using.

"**Kame…**" Naruto started to chant watching as the blue and red orbs started to focus on one point like his technique forming something out of it "**Hame…**"

'_I don't think with his power alone he could win this, I have no choice but to help.' _Kurama thought within the recess of Naruto's mind before he started to leak out chakra that Naruto could use to boost the amount of power he was charging up in this blast and he was getting prepared to recharge his host's batteries if needed.

"**Now you die!**" Yagura said in a demented voice before he launched his wave, "**Bijūdama! (Tailed Beast Bomb!)**" a red wave launched from the mouth of the turtle towards Naruto who just finished charging his attack before thrusting his hands forward releasing a purple energy wave.

"**HA!**"

Both attacks clashed as they met with both Jinchuriki's giving it their all and the audience couldn't believe the sheer power that eight year old boy possessed.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Mei whispered before she turned to the frozen Ao and scolded "And you decided that it would be a good idea to antagonize him."

"Um, guys?" they both looked to the blue haired boy who was pointing to the struggle to see it reach its climax and saw the small boy struggling to hold his own against a full powered Bijūdama wave.

Meanwhile Naruto was actually struggling with holding his own against the wave as he was seeing it come closer and closer to him; he put in more fight but in the end it was futile and Naruto lost with the wave of the Bijūdama consuming him completely wiping out his existence from the face of the planet.

Mei and the rebellion watched in shock as Naruto was killed by the wave before shielding herself from the explosion that occurred and once it died down, they saw Yagura retreat back into his human mode panting a bit at the energy he had to waste.

"That was a lot tougher than I expected." He said before he turned his sights to the rebellion army and smirked gaining a glint in his eyes before laughing madly and started to gloat "Do you see? Do you see how useless it is to resist me? Even an eight year old in steroids is no match for me!"

Mei slumped her shoulders and fell to her knees in defeat at this knowing that Naruto was her hope to win this war without losing any more soldiers as it is but to her utmost regret, that hope was gone but even she had to admit that he did put up a good fight.

"I have to admit though he did put on a good fight," Yagura said as he started walking towards the rebellion "Should he had been on my side, I would have taken him as an apprentice."

"Too bad I have to cancel that offer." A voice whispered directly into his ears causing Yagura to freeze in sh0ck and pale in fear.

"No…"

Turning around he saw the smiling face of Naruto waving at him with his right hand while his left remained firmly planted on the Kage's back.

"Hi!" He greeted before he frowned "Bye." As Naruto said that a purple wave of energy the size of Naruto's palm shot straight through the chest of Yagura killing him instantly whispering two words that had Naruto's eyes wide as he watched the body drop to the lake before it started to float in front of him.

Feeling woozy, Naruto started to drift into sleep understandably and the last thing he saw before he faded into consciousness was the body of Mei landing in a crouch in front of him before he welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

_The Next morning_

* * *

Naruto woke up to see that there was a roof over his head and that he was lying on something soft that he already assumed was a bed so he got up and held his head before looking for his glasses and placing it over his eyes.

Jumping off from the bed, Naruto saw that he was only in his boxers _'Well that's embarrassing' _before he walked to the door of the room and open it only to see someone standing in front of it and from his assumptions, he would guess that he was a guard from the way he dressed.

"Naruto-sama, you're supposed to be on bed right now." The guard said as he saw that the young hero was out of his bed walking away from his room.

Naruto just looked confused at the title outside his mind inside though he was smirking _'Good, it seems that everything went as planned.'_

'_**You mean you had a plan where you almost died in order to gain some stupid ningen's loyalty?'**_

'_... Don't patronize me,'_ Naruto thought back _'at least I got a really big boost of power at the experience.'_

'_**Next time, think before you do something stupid like facing a Jinchuuriki in full control of his Bijū.'**_

'_I'm quite annoyed that the power behind my Kamehameha was that weak, and it's my strongest attack!' _Naruto thought back as he went to sit back on the bed _'What happened?'_

'_**You think that as weak as you are right now that you have the strength to match a full powered Bijūdama wave?'**_

'_What was that?'_ Naruto calmly asked his 'partner'. Kurama snorted at his attitude before he continued,

'_**Sure you may have gotten stronger from the near death experience, but that still doesn't mean that you have the power to face a stronger opponent with a similar attack like say… me.'**_

'_...' _Naruto just stared at the fox that dared insult his power before making up his mind _'We'll just see about that.'_

* * *

_Konoha, hours later_

* * *

Naruto was walking to the park in his civilian clothing's when he saw a scene which he knew that if he played his cards right, it could work out as an advantage for him and a plan started forming in his head. It was a scene of five boys bullying a blue haired, blue eyed girl that he found somewhat strange as he had not seen any Hyūga before in his entire life. He walked in closer to hear what was being said

"You think you're better than us because you're from some rich and powerful clan?"

"Yeah you freak!" another one said as he punched her "What do you take us for!?"

"C'mon, answer us!"

Naruto watched as they bullied her and had had enough. He walked into the scene and grabbed the hand of one of the boys that was about to hit her forcing them to look at him with rage in their eyes.

"Hey, who do you think you are!?" the leader said as he tried to pull his hand from the tight grip Naruto had it in.

"I don't take kindly to bullies." Naruto calmly said.

"Let go you freak!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up." Naruto commanded before he removed his glasses revealing his Doujutsu staring at the eyes of the bully who stared right back at him with a slightly dazed expression before the leader blinked in confusion and Naruto let go of his hand.

"Let's get out of here, this is annoying." The leader said before he left the area with his hands in his pockets while his confused minions followed him.

Naruto didn't place his glasses on as he closed his eyes deactivating his Doujutsu before looking at the blue haired girl that suddenly seemed shy around him.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She stuttered - yeah no, I am not typing the actual stuttering as it is annoying.

"You're welcome." Naruto said with a smile that made her blush he had to smirk as he was sure that he saw a hint of adoration in those eyes something he knew that he could use to fuel his influence on her "Those guys are just jerks that have no respect for others."

The blue haired girl nodded before Naruto turned around and started to walk away "By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki if you needed to know, hope I'll see you around."

'_So cool… Naruto-kun.' _She stuttered in her mind in adoration as she had a full body blush before she jumped up in shock as she was being summoned by her guard before turning to acknowledge him.

_With Naruto_

Naruto just got back from the Hokage's office after a brief meeting with him about a subject that Naruto found important. He wanted to be held back two years or to be more precise, he wanted to be transferred to a class that was two years below his and when the Hokage asked the reason, Naruto just said that he couldn't cope with what they are currently teaching in his year and when Hiruzen reminded Naruto that it had only been a day, Naruto said that he had a glimpse of the curriculum and Hiruzen ended it there.

Earlier as he walked down the streets, Naruto couldn't help but feel disgusted at the looks that was being thrown at him by the civilians. Oh he couldn't wait till he took over the village but he had to bide his time and work from the shadows like a good little boy, maybe do a little good deed here and there in order for the hostility to reduce something that he didn't like doing to be completely honest.

"_NO! Kaiza!"_

Naruto's head snapped up as he looked left and right to find out where the cry came from before he concentrated some more,

"_Silence bitch *smack*, this is what your idiot of a husband gets for disrespecting Gatō."_

'_Kurama?' _Naruto called out to his partner.

'_**I heard.' **_**Kurama replied **_**'Want to go save an entire nation from another tyrant?'**_

'_What am I a hero?' _Here Naruto snorted before he got up and made put on his glasses before putting on his outfit he wore to fight the Mizukage.

'_**We both know that you're going to use this situation as an advantage to your plans' **_**Kurama replied.**

'_I guess you could say that.' _And with a smirk, Naruto disappeared from his room with the use of Instant Transmission to appear standing on a hill overlooking Gatō's execution platform. Listening carefully, Naruto could hear what was being said below,

"People of Wave we are here today to show you what happens when you try and go against me!" The people looked scared shocked as they saw something that none of them wanted to see for tied to a pole was a bloody and beaten body of Kaiza, one of their more vocal heroes "Have anything to say in your defense Kaiza?"

Weakly lifting up his head Kaiza looks directly at Gatō and laughs, "The people of wave will never bow to you Gatō!" Gatō hearing the citizens of Wave cheering for Kaiza, ordered his two bodyguards to execute the traitor in his eyes but before that happened, something else interrupted the procedure.

A yellow beam was shot towards the laughing Gatō who stopped laughter after he was hit by the attack. He was suddenly floating off the ground against his will and he found out that struggling was futile and his guards noticing their pause in the laughter of their boss looked up to see the amazing phenomenon happening before their eyes.

"W-what the hell is happening!?" A panicked Gatō started to scream in fear before the sound of someone sighing in disappointment and turning his head he saw a hooded figure walking towards him.

The figure looked at Gatō before he started to speak in a well hidden voice to the scared fat midget, "Gatō, if I got your name correctly, how does it feel being the one helpless? Being at the mercy of someone else? Just by first glance I could tell how this village suffered because of your tyranny and now it is time for you to suffer. For your crimes against Wave the people of the country sentence you to...death"

It was a futile struggle to Gatō as he was being lifted higher and higher but he just had to get out of this somehow even if it meant making a fool out of himself. So he started to beg,

"Please, whatever you want I can give you Money, Women… Me - BOOM!" Closing his eyes as he clenched his stretched hand, the figure only smirked at the death of Gatō. He just hoped that he could salvage something really important for this before he turned around and left the area with his smirk still in place leaving the villagers to take care of the bandits but unknown to him, a small red haired red eyed girl with wide eyes and a bang covering her face was able to get a glance of her villages savior's face and decided to follow him to where ever he was going seeing as this place held no more meaning to her anymore.

Naruto walking to the mansion he spotted when he was scanning the village was in an inner monologue with his partner.

'_That was way too easy.' _Naruto said to Kurama who just raised an invisible eyebrow at him before resting his head on one of his giant paws.

'_**What were you expecting? Some big fight like the one you had yesterday? You know that you need to rest before you fight again like that if not you'll burn yourself out.'**_

'_Is that concern I hear?'_

**Kurama scoffed **_**'How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be seen with a weak host? Besides I'm starting to like you so why won't I feel concerned even in the slightest?'**_

'_Aww, I didn't know you cared.'_

'_**Shut up.' **_**Kurama replied **_**'Besides, you're being followed.'**_

Naruto cut the communication he was having with Kurama to see that he was indeed being followed by a girl at least his age with red hair and red wide eyes that just looked creepy to him. Seeing that she was spotted, the girl came out from behind the tree she was hiding to stand in front of Naruto with her face down on the ground glancing up to Naruto once in a while and Naruto had to sigh at this character he saw in her.

She immediately got on her knees and bowed down to him something that Naruto immediately liked though he had no idea why.

"Please let me join you." She said to him in her most honest and submissive voice she could come up with.

Naruto looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and noticed that she was waiting for a reply from him and to be honest, he wanted to see how this played out so he with persuasion from his partner agreed mentally and spoke out to her but not before kneeling down.

"Before I let you join me in my journey, I need to know why." He softly said to her holding her cheek with his hand making her look into his eyes for any form of distrust or lie.

"I know when someone strong appears, I know that it's only a matter of time before you're strong enough to dominate the entire nations and I know you need help to do that." The red headed girl said maturely for her age before blushed and looked down "And till that happens, I would like to be your faithful follower and servant willing to give both my body and soul to you."

'_Huh, well that's a first.' _Naruto thought _'With Mei, it was just a simple mind control to have her loyal to me but it seems that some people don't need that.' _He then added as an afterthought _'I do wonder what situations this girl got herself in to know stuff like she does though.'_

After thinking a bit Naruto came to a decision and looked at the girl with a smile though unknown to him Kurama was adding a bit of his influence to the orange haired boy "Well then I'll gladly accept your servitude but if I even notice a _hint _of betrayal from you… well let's just say it won't be pretty."

"Hai."

"Good, can I know the name of my second in command?"

With a smile on her face, the red head looked up and you could see a small hint of teardrops leaking from her eyes,

"My name is Corona Flare my lord."

"Well Corona, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced with a bright smile on his face that made Corona's heart flutter a bit.

Yes, things were looking good so far and all he needed was more allies.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_Now some of you were expecting Naruto to be a hero in this story's preceedor but that is not the case, he will be more like the an anti-hero leaning towards semi-villain in my story as you can see the hints here.

This is my first take on a manipulative Naruto Story and as you can see, this chapter, well one third of it, didn't come out all too great something that is the result of stress but I tried my best.

Some people wondered if Naruto is going to be a Saiyan in this story; that decision is a no, but he will have the genes of a Saiyan like Cell did and instead of SSJ 1 - 4 power up the Saiyans have, Naruto's eyes show the level of power he's in. Two rings is SSJ, three is SSJ2 and so on and so forth but unlike the Saiyans, if Naruto reaches 'SSJ4' he will be in that mode permanently, he won't be able to turn it off should his Doujutsu be active when he fights.

Some might be wondering why other village leaders didn't feel the power output in Kiri well the simple case is this, Naruto placed barrier seals around the area that will hide any power build up before he met with the rebellions and yes he knows about seals and no not through his connections with the Uzumaki but the Konoha library but he still will find out about his clan later.

Right now Naruto is building up his power base and reputation along with allies to help his plan come to fruition, something that he himself knows even though he's an eight year old, an eight year old with a time displacement training room in his mind so he might as well be an adult by the time he turns ten.

I'm also bringing in some elements from other crossovers like for instance, Fairy Tail's Flare Corona. She's hot, end of story.

I accept good long reviews and flamers will be reported.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter because I'm signing out for some time.

Peace.


	3. Authors Note

**Just wrote a new Lemon story called Naruto Shippuden! - still working on the title - Check it out and let me know your reviews.**


End file.
